


Rare

by AvengerOlivia14



Series: Olivia's Sleep Deprivation Series. Help. [2]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Music, Piano, Rain, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerOlivia14/pseuds/AvengerOlivia14
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: Olivia's Sleep Deprivation Series. Help. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898488
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Rare

Some times it's not so bad. Sometimes, on very rare special days, he gets to sit by the window with his eyes closed, the smell of petrichor and the honey lemon tea in his hands (courtesy of Dear Kartik), and the sweet music of the piano, brilliantly played & composed JUST for him by the love of his life. 

It's quite a debate really, about whom he loves more- Kartik or his music. (Shh, it's the music) But his true love, is this moment. This moment of love, of peace, of bliss.  
It's funny.  
He once had this dream.  
Dream of a family.  
Maybe kids and a dog.  
Of course they can't have that anymore.  
And of course when he first realised this loss, he wouldn't speak to Kartik for days. And when he did speak, he urged Kartik to let go and find a better life. But Kartik, the stubborn ass that he is, stuck around. "Janam-janam ka pyaar nai hai bro. Sanam-sanam ka hai." He had said, repeating his age old words and making Aman chuckle even in the most trying of times. 

Aman opened his eyes to see the world in its true glory, if it was so beautiful to feel with his eyes closed, it's gotta be better with open eyes.  
But the open eyes brought nothing but darkness.  
He smiled to himself.  
'Silly me' he thought. 'It's been years since it happened but I still forget I'm blind sometimes.' He chuckled. 'I guess Kartik's craziness is rubbing off on me.'

He turned towards the music, where the love of his life is supposed to be sat. And gave him the brilliant most glorious smile. And Kartik couldn't help but fall in love all over again. He thought, 'Thank God I had such a knack for piano, otherwise I never could have landed his cute ass.'  
Aman took a deep breath, still smiling blindingly and Kartik could only think 'God, this man's gonna be the death of me.'


End file.
